highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mclaus/rabbit page
❝ Don't worry, I just came here so ill wait forever with you! ❞ — Rabbitpaw to Pepperpaw when talking about becoming Warriors Rabbitpaw is a lean, short furred, soft, light brown-and-white tom with long legs and large ears. In his brown parts of his pelt, he has darker tabby markings. He has piercing, dark green eyes. He's a witty, friendly cat but very gentle and doesn't portray his emotions well, usually always being happy. He remains in SkyClan as an Apprentice. 'Appearance' Heritage: European Shorthair(His tabby brown parts) X Unknown Description:'''Rabbitpaw is long legged, brown and white tom with darker tabby markings in his brown parts of his pelt. He has shining, dark green eyes. '''Palette: : = Base (#4C3A1B7) : = Underbelly (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#392D19) : = Eyes (#196935) : = Inner Ears (#71506A) : = Nose (#DD8EAD) : = Tongue (#D9B9D2) : = Pawpads (#71506A) Voice: Rabbitpaw's voice is very soft and gentle, but it's still manly and deep like a male. Scent: Smelling of newly bloomed flowers. Gait: Rabbitpaw walks in a very confident manner, his tail usually swaying as he walks. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Gentle -' Rabbitleap is very gentle with his tone of voice and just how he acts, usually acting very kind and overall just being very gentle * '''+ Compassionate -''' Rabbitleap cares deeply for others and tries to relate the best he can to others. * '''± Humerous -''' Rabbitleap tries to be funny and tries to amuse others, often making sarcastic comments and such. * '''± Secretive -''' Rabbitleap doesn't express his sad emotions well and always has on a jolly exterior even if he isn't feeling great. * '''− Confident -''' Rabbitleap is very confident in what he does and doesn't doubt his witty jokes. * '''− Foolish -''' Coupled with being confident in his choices, Rabbitleap doesn't always make the best choices and often seems unwise because of these foolish choices. '''Likes *Butterflies **Rabbitleap loves butterflies and chasing them from a young age. *Making friends. **Rabbitleap likes to meet new cats and in general, just start conversations with cats *Thrushes **Despite his name having the word 'rabbit' in it, his favorite prey is a thrush. Mostly because he likes lining his nest with the feathers of the thrush. 'Dislikes' *Silence **Rabbitleap hates when there is no sound between cats and when the conversation becomes quiet *Rats **The thought of rats make him shudder. He hates the thought of even being near one because of the possibility of being injured. *Injuries **Rabbitleap doesn't like when he's injured because of the thought of never being healed. 'Goals' *Go into battle **Rabbitleap dreams of the day when he will get to fight for his clan. *Graduate into a Warrior **Rabbitleap is training as an Apprentice and will hopefully become a Warrior once he finishes training. *Get a mate **This isn't necessary to him currently as he doesn't know much about love but would if he could have someone that makes him happy or special. 'Fears' *Not serving his clan to the best he can **Rabbitpaw hates the thought of losing a battle and not serving SkyClan *Losing his friends **It would suck for Rabbitpaw to lose his good friends as he wouldn't want to hurt them. 'History' 'Kithood/Loner' Status: Loner Cats Involved: Twig, Maple Age Range: Born to 6-7 Moons *Unnamed kitten was abandoned in a rose bush by his Mother and just really resents them for doing so. *While one night as a small kitten, he was found by Twig and Maple(NPCS), two loners and taken to an abounded twoleg den. Maple and Twig take care of the kitten. *Named Pine by Maple and Twig *When around 5 moons old, Pine decided he could take care of himself and said farewell to Maple and Twig before leaving the twoleg den. 'Apprenticehood/Loner' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Pepperpaw, Leopardpaw, Apricotpaw Age Range: 6-7 Moons-Current *Enters into SkyClan territory and encounters a patrol and decides he wanted to join the clan. *Renames himself as Rabbitpaw *Meets Pepperpaw, Leopardpaw, and Apricotpaw and has good experiences will all of them. *Apricotpaw tries to introduce Rabbitpaw to Silentpaw but Silentpaw doesn't respond to Rabbitpaw when trying to start a conversation with her and kinda ignores him. *Recieves Buckwind as a mentor 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! |-|ThunderClan= ::"I don't know them, seem alright though." :Rabbitpaw says nothing and blinks. |-|WindClan= ::"I don't know them, seem alright though." :Rabbitpaw says nothing and blinks. |-|ShadowClan= ::"I don't know them, seem alright though." :Rabbitpaw says nothing and blinks. |-|RiverClan= ::"I don't know them, seem alright though." :Rabbitpaw says nothing and blinks. |-|SkyClan= :Pepperpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/Trust 85% ::"Pepperpaw is a really cool cat! She was the first cat that I met and we've been friends since." :Rabbitpaw laughs happily for a moment. :Leopardpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/Trust 80% ::"She's very nice and offered me to go with her mentor to train once." :Rabbitpaw smilies and laughs. :Apricotpaw/Apprentice/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ /Trust 90% ::"Apricot is really pret- I mean nice.. Heh.. An- Anyways, we meet recently but she's super awesome and I'd absolutely love to get to know her more. ::Rabbitpaw smilies brightly and laughs nervously :Olivepaw/Apprentice/⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 65% ::"I don't know her at all. She tackled me when I was looking at her from a distance and, to be honest, she kinda scares me. I think she has good intentions though and we're friends now." :Rabbitpaw shrugs but is smiling lightly. |-|Outside the Clans= :Twig & Maple/Loners/⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 100% ::"They gave me a home and I thank them for that." :Rabbitpaw is tearing up slightly, he raises a hand to his eyes and wipes his face. 'Trivia' *Really likes feathers *Rabbitpaw is really curious about RiverClan cats *Wants to try fish 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts